


Love isn’t so hard (not when you have great friends)

by amixii10



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (in which they have kids), (sorry), Dead Jason Grace, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, in which Nico can sense souls, very minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Nico can sense souls. That’s a fact that should be well known, right? So when he comes up to Percy and Annabeth, the news shouldn't be that big a surprise.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Love isn’t so hard (not when you have great friends)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of that one tumblr post (if anyone has a link please tell me I can’t find it). This is my first pjo fic, and I hope it won’t be my last. Anyways, enjoy!

“Hey, guys!” Annabeth calls. “Thanks for coming! It’s been a while since the whole gang’s been together!” 

Percy smiles at her, and watches as their friends walk around their new house. Leo heads for the snacks. Percy follows Leo.

"Hey, are you enjoying the snacks?" Percy asks, leaning over to grab a bag of chips from the table. 

"Yeah, Perce, I do. Hey, where'd you get these chips? I haven't seen them since I was a kid!" 

"Oh, there's a store just down the street that sells them." 

"Cool," Leo says, stuffing some in his mouth. "I like the house, but do you think that I could add some stuff to it? The structure of this house it's perfect to add a slide or something…” 

Percy beams at him. 

"Sure. Why not?" 

They make idle chat until Percy sees Annabeth going to the center of the room, getting the food ready. He hastily waves bye to his friend, and they split- Percy going to help Annabeth, Leo going to talk to Piper.

Jason's death had been especially hard on both of them, Piper particularly, since she had been there. Leo had lost his best friend, and saw his other best friend lost to grieving him. They were getting better, though- Piper finally had light in her eyes, and she was able to talk to more people now. Leo, on the other hand, expressed no outward depression, but Percy knew that he was broken on the inside.

Aanabrth clinks a fork against a glass, and the room turns to face her. 

"Thank you all for coming here tonight! It means a lot that all of you helped us with this endeavour, and now we can finally reap the seeds of our work! Thank you!" 

Their friends clap for her, and Percy finds himself clapping along to his wife's words. They had worked hard to get this house, and all of their friends ahad pitched in. Percy walks over to her and kisses her cheek before they each grab a slice of pizza. Nico saunters over to them, a slice of pineapple pizza in his hand. 

"Congrats on the house. And on the baby, too, I guess." 

Annabeth and Percy exchange confused glances before looking back at Nico. He eats a piece of the pizza slice, oblivious to their inner conflict. Annabeth breaks the silence. 

"Baby?" she asks hesitantly. 

"Yeah," Nico shrugs. Upon seeing their expressions, he elaborates.

"I can feel the baby's soul already. They're quite healthy, at least so far. From what I can tell, it's very far from death, so you don't have to worry about misconceiving. "

Percy still wears a bewildered look. They were having a baby? They'd talked about it in the part, and they were both okay with it, but this was… rather unexpected. Not that he didn't want the baby right now, but he wasn't quite prepared.

He tunes back into whatever Annabeth had been saying.

"...that's great! I didn't know that you could do that... I wonder what else you can do with your powers? But anyway, about the baby. I think that this is pretty nice. Surprising, yes, but not shocking." 

Nico smiles as Will comes up behind him. "Yeah, it's pretty great, right, Will? Percy and Annabeth are having a baby." 

Will practically beams. 

"That's awesome! Can we be the cool uncles?" he says to Nico. 

Annabeth laughs. 

"Of course. Although, can you excuse Percy and I to talk about it? We'll tell the others soon, but can you keep quiet for now?" 

Will and Nico nod. "Of course." 

Annabeth pulls Percy with her upstairs. After a moment of silence, she prompts him.

"So? What do you think?" 

Percy places a gentle hand over her stomach. 

"This is...great. Really! But what if I'm not ready for it? What if I make a terrible dad? I don't want to end up like Gabe or even like Poseidon... I mean, he's great, but he was kind of deadbeat at the beginning," Percy blabbers. 

"Aw, Perce, you'll be an awesome dad! I've seen how you are with Frank and Hazel's kids. You'll do great," she reassures him, a smile gracing her face.

Percy frowns at her. Her smile slowly fades away into an expression of concern. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bad parent- you’ll be great at it, but I don’t know.” Annabeth wraps an arm around his shoulder, hugging him slightly. 

“Percy, believe me, you’re going to be a great dad. You know how to entertain kids, and you’re an awesome person. You shouldn’t doubt yourself; in fact, doubting yourself is a sign that you’ll be a good father.” 

He gives her a disbelieving look. 

“Really! Therapists say that sometimes. A bad person, or bad father in this case, wouldn’t even question if they’re bad- they just keep doing whatever they’re doing, but good people have morals and when they don’t believe that they’re good, they start to doubt themselves. Doubt, in a way, is just another way to tell that you’re not bad.” 

He smiles softly. “If you say so…” 

“Now come back downstairs with me. Do you want to tell them now, or do you want to wait for it?” 

“We can tell them now, if you want.” 

She beams and rugs his arm. “Come on!” 

He follows her. Downstairs, they’re met with their friends talking freely, sitting and standing in various places. 

Annabeth clears her throat loudly. The room peters down to complete silence, bar the quiet cooing of Leo and Calypso’s newborn baby girl. 

“We have an announcement. According to Nico, who can sense souls,” she starts, looking at him, “we’re having a baby.” 

Their friends erupt into cheers and the sound of wine glasses clinking to celebrate. Percy looks over at their friends- Hazel and Frank hugging, careful of her heavily pregnant stomach, Leo taking a shot while Calypso looks on disapprovingly, Will and Nico huddled on the couch, watching something, Piper talking to Reyna quietly, Magnus and Alex having a competition of who can eat food the fastest, and Annabeth, smiling beside him.

Percy smiles, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so hard after all. 

*** 

“Luke! Get back here!” Percy yells at their son. “You’re not allowed outside until you finish your homework!” 

He glances at Mia.

“You! Help me get your brother!” he says, pointing at her. Mia smiles gleefully. She gets up with a vindictive look on her face, and Luke sprints. He runs out of the kitchen, through the living room, and outside. Luke can run fast, but Mia runs faster.

“Run, you coward. Run faster than the weight of your sins! Run as fast as you can, but you can’t escape me!” 

Annabeth looks up at Mia from her spot on the porch swing. 

“Yeah, Mimi, you get him! Show him what he gets for not doing his homework!” 

Mia jerks her gaze away from Luke for a second to give her a confused look. 

“I’m not chasing after him for that. This little jerk broke my good controller yesterday! By chucking it at the wall!” 

“Hey!” Luke calls. “You promised not to tell!” 

“Yeah, well, that was before you told Dad about the ice cream!” 

She screams at him, running faster and catching up. Luke wears an expression of pure fear, and Annabeth just laughs before turning back to her work. 

Mia catches Luke in a headlock and lifts him upside down, carrying him by the ankles back inside. He struggles and she threatens to drop him on his head. 

She drops him in a chair in the kitchen, where Percy had been helping Luke with his history project. 

Percy grins at them. Life had never been better.


End file.
